


Payphones and Leather Jackets

by Thisismylifenow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A reincarnation AU, Fluff, M/M, This an AU, i'm always a slut for reincarnation, obviously mention of death, this is for a prompt from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismylifenow/pseuds/Thisismylifenow
Summary: "I get a call from you at 1 AM, you’re literally calling from a damn payphone. At first, I have no clue who you are but you start talking about a party we went to in our last lifetime. I remember you had this god awful haircut but you still looked cute. You were the best one night stand I had ever had and now you’re asleep in my passenger seat in my leather jacket after I just drove all over town trying to find you at that goddamn payphone.” AU, but with Klance. From lockscr33ns on Tumblr.





	Payphones and Leather Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't exactly follow the prompt to the T, but it's basically the same. No smut, because I'm not good at writing smut, so it's more fluff than anything.

****

♫ _I’ll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret…_ ♫ **  
**

Keith groaned as his ringtone brought him out of the wonderful sleep that he hadn’t gotten for three nights because of work and school. He had only slept for a few hours before his phone went off. He ran a hand down his face and pulled the phone to his face, wincing as the bright light from the phone blinded him. He didn’t look at the number before pressing answer, so he was shocked when a voice that he didn’t know came through the phone.

“Hunk, can you come pick me up? I left my phone at home, so I’m trying to get someone to come pick me up before the time on this pay phone runs out. And I don’t have enough money for anymore calls.”

The guy’s voice sounded whiny and like an angel’s at the same time. Keith looked at his clock to see it was 1:00 AM.

“Who the fuck still uses a payphone?” Now, because Keith hadn’t got a lot of sleep, his brain to mouth filter didn’t register until after he asked that, but Keith didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep. He heard a yelp on the other end before the guy hung up. Keith pulled away from the phone, slightly offended before shrugging and putting his phone back down on the bedside table and laid back down in bed. Minutes later, his ringtone went off again. Keith groaned and debated letting it go to voicemail, but felt that it would be much more rude than what he said earlier.

He sighed and grabbed his phone, pressing answer and bringing it to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Keith? Keith Kogane?” It was the same voice from before. Keith sighed and asked,

“Yes? Do I know you?”

The guy took a deep breath. “Okay, holy shit, this is going to sound totally crazy, but please hear me out.” Keith stayed silent.

“My name’s Lance. Lance McClain.” The guy, Lance, stopped talking. The name tickled Keith’s brain for a minute before going away. “Okay? The name’s not really ringing any bells. How do I know you?”  Lance’s breath stuttered before he blurted out, “I think we were boyfriends in a past life.” This guy was crazy, Keith needed to hang up, but something told him not to.

“What?”

“Don’t hang up. I know it sounds crazy and I don’t have long to explain. We were at a party one night and I thought you were attractive, so I flirted with you, but you weren’t good with any kind of social stuff, so you acted like you didn’t like me. I kept trying, though and finally, you flirted back.” Lance stopped talking to take a breath and Keith’s brain started hurting as memories filled in his head. He saw a memory of a boy talking to him, words blurred together. The boy had nice brown skin and a horrible haircut. But then again it was the 70’s. Keith noticed the boy hadn’t said anything else.

The memories shocked Keith enough to ask Lance, “Where are you?”

“I don’t know. There’s no street signs, but I’m in Nevada.”

Keith thanked whatever was up there that he lived in Nevada as well. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he hurriedly pulled on his boots and leather jacket. “Stay right there. I’ll find you.”

“I will.” Lance said before hanging up.

Keith grabbed his keys and wallet and rushed outside to his motorcycle, not even bothering to put his helmet on. The motorcycle purred as he drove down the quiet road, probably breaking a few speeding laws. He passed a few payphones, but never saw anyone there. Just when he was about to give up, he saw a dim light pole above a payphone with a guy sitting down on the curb, tucked into himself. As Keith got closer, they guy looked up. Keith stopped in front of him and got off. When Keith looked into Lance’s eyes, all of his memories came back in full force.

The flirting, the drinking, the pulling Lance back with him into a taxi. The cab driver drove for a while before kicking them out for making out in the taxi. Homosexuality wasn’t as accepted as it was in this time, so the cab driver didn’t even wait for payment before driving off. Lance and Keith didn’t care, though. They went and got a hotel room for the night and fell in the bed, still making out. They didn’t get very far because Lance fell asleep after they got their shirts off. Keith thought it was cute, but he was leaving for school the next day, so he knew that a relationship wasn’t going to happen. The next morning, Keith left a note for Lance on the bedside table. Keith never made it to school. There was a crash on his way and he died on the scene, his last thought of Lance and how he was doing.

Keith took a huge breath after all of the memories came back. Lance threw his arms around Keith and hugged him for all he was worth. Keith hugged back just as tightly and buried his face in Lance’s neck, breathing in the scent of just Lance again. Keith felt wetness on his neck and knew Lance was crying. Keith pulled away only a little bit to see Lance’s face in front of his. His hands went to Lance’s cheeks and wiped away the tears.

“Hey, sharpshooter.” He whispered. Lance smiled a watery smile and said, “Hey. I missed you, samurai.” That did it. Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance with all he had. Lance made a surprised noise, but quickly started kissing back.

They kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying one another, when Keith felt Lance shiver against him. Keith knew it was chilly tonight, so he brought a jacket, but Lance didn’t have one on, so Keith pulled away and walked over to his motorcycle. Keith grabbed his dad’s old leather jacket out of the motorcycle compartment and then walked back over to Lance, handing it to him.

“Come on, Lance. We’re going back to my place. It’s cold out here.” Lance took the jacket gratefully and put it around him. He smiled at Keith and took Keith’s hand in his. Keith felt the cold from Lance’s hand and pulled him to the motorcycle. Keith didn’t need a helmet, so he gave his helmet to Lance to put on. Keith straddled the bike and Lance looked nervous before getting on behind Keith and wrapping his arms around Keith. Keith blushed and started the bike. “You still have a mullet.” Lance said, unbelieving. Keith smiled and shook his head, letting his hair swish in Lance’s face.

“Ready?” Keith asked Lance. Lance rolled his eyes and said, “Ready, samurai.” Keith took off. He felt Lance’s grip tighten around his waist for a split second before loosening up and he felt Lance look up at the stars.

They made it to Keith’s apartment in thirty minutes and went inside. Lance tugged off his helmet and sighed at the warmth of the apartment. Keith put his keys on the hook beside the door only to have Lance rush to him, hugging him tightly.

Instead of pushing him away, Keith pulled him closer and hugged him back. They had been doing a lot of hugging that night. Keith walked Lance over to the couch and sat down, still keeping him close. Lance shifted until he was laying on Keith’s chest.

There was nothing to be said as the two just enjoyed each other’s company, sitting on the couch of Keith’s crappy apartment.  


End file.
